


Away with the Faeries

by Mochas N Mayhem (KoohiiCafe)



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Eggsy doesn't come in until later, Faerie AU, Harry is a Little Shit, M/M, Multi, and stuff has to happen first, boys are stupid, cause well he's a lot younger than they are, eventually, misunderstandings abound, there will be happy endings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 13:55:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12255741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KoohiiCafe/pseuds/Mochas%20N%20Mayhem
Summary: As a young boy, Hamish meets and befriends a young faerie prince name Harry. Despite their differences, and despite being from two different words, the boys bond tightly, and become fast friends over the years. Until the day everything changes.A decade later, Merlin is forced to call upon his old 'friend' for aid. For his assistance, Harry names a steep price that will likely bind the two of them together for a very, very long time.





	Away with the Faeries

**Author's Note:**

> This story was inspired by [this prompt](http://makethwoman.tumblr.com/post/165981113272/gwydionmisha-only-1-a-catphistopheles) over on tumblr. Originally, I was going to just write a longer one shot piece for it, but my darling wife [Gyhl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gyhl/pseuds/Gyhl) egged me on, and now this is going to be some sort of chaptered monstrosity, so. Bear with me, guys? XD
> 
> I've got the entire thing plotted out, and I'll try to get it written as quickly as I can. Forewarning, if you're new to my stuff, I'm..... Super freaking slow, cause life is crazy, but I promise to do my best.
> 
> (Also, I've definitely not abandoned my other works, I promise, I am slowly poking at things and trying to get more out soon!)

“ _You_.”

The voice was older than he’d expected, deeper than he remembered, and laced with the most potent vitriol that he could imagine. The words were like acid that dripped over him and burned through his skin; the tone was ice cold, colder even, and sent a shiver down his spine. Merlin let out his breath, slowly, struggling for calm as he just as slowly lifted his head and opened his eyes.

The vision before him wavered. The man who stood beyond his carefully laid circle of salt was tall, enough so that the the stark, dark lines of his slicked back hair almost touched the ceiling; his eyes burned with a dark gold fire, set deep in skin that was as pale and carved solid as marble, lines of darkened gold running along that pale, white skin like the veins through an old majestic statue. Dark, sweeping wings fanned out behind him, moving with some invisible breeze, black and insect like in appearance; the body the wings were attached to, clad only in a long black robe that closed at the waist, exposing a generous amount of chest, was chiseled in stone, and seemed tight with the anger that all but radiated from the being.

Beneath that… well.

“I see yeh, Harry. Come off it.” Merlin’s voice was just as venomous as Harry’s, solid for all that the feeling of power rolling off the fae made him want to shudder. He resisted, his eyes narrowing, and he forced himself to see through the vision presented. “There’s cream on the desk; it’s yers.”

Beneath the glamour, beneath the illusion the other man was projecting… He was tall, although not as tall as the statuesque illusion, and he was thin as a reed; he wore a white flowing shirt that buttoned from the mid-sternum down, leaving the top gaping open to show the soft, pink pale skin of his chest, with only a smattering of curls beneath the shirt. He was a boy who looked at once too young and too old to be the same young one that Merlin remembered from his childhood. 

The eyes that pinned him still glowed darkly gold, an almost honeyed color, but rather than the intimidating look of his glamour, his features were soft and elfin, as they had been in their youth, and his soft, soft lips were even pinker than his skin; his hair was a nest of loose chocolate curls spilling over his forehead and around his ears. He looked younger than Merlin, but years older than the boy who’d played with him in the woods in Scotland, years older than the boy who’d-

“You offer me _cream_?” Harry snorted, and the glamour fell away completely, leaving _only_ the soft and lean young man beneath it. His gaze was as cold as his voice, but he stepped towards the desk despite himself, small hands taking up the little disk of thick sweet cream Merlin had poured before summoning the creature. “After this many years, you summon me and offer me _cream_.”

But Merlin knew the lure that cream had on the fae, knew that Harry would be unable to resist, even as he set the bowl back down without taking a sip. He remembered well the way the other had gleefully accepted all the offerings Merlin had brung him as a child, the look of joy he’d get when he noticed that Merlin’s gran had left out an offering as well. Harry would sip it, sooner or later, and then Merlin would have him.

With what was at stake, Merlin _had_ to have him.

“And more, if yeh agree to aid me.”

“And _why_ ,” Harry drawled slowly, his eyes sliding to the cream slowly, then snapping back to Merlin, “would I help _you_ , Hamish?”

“It’s Merlin, now,” the Scot replied. Something sparked in those gold, gold eyes, darkening them with burning embers, and Merlin took a step backwards despite himself, being careful to remain in his circle of salt.

“ _Merlin_ , is it? That’s rich, coming from you,” the faerie sneered in return, and Merlin sighed. Fuck, he didn’t have time for this.

“Look, Harry. I need ta know if ye’ll help me or not. A life is at stake, here.”

“A human life, I take it?” Harry’s voice was cold again, arrogant, disgusted. Merlin knew what he had to do, even as he hated doing it.

“Yes, a human life. The life of a good man. You owe me a life, Harry Hart, and I’m calling upon yeh to fulfill that debt now.”

Harry froze. The temperature of the room dropped. Merlin expected, if he turned to look at the window, there would be ice crystals beginning to form.

“As you wish.” The words were colder than the air, and Merlin felt the chill in his heart, bands of ice tightening around it. The other man snatched up the disk of cream, lapping at it immediately, pink tongue flicking out like a cat with a saucer of milk. “What do you want?”

“I have a man down, on a mission in Russia. I need yeh to save him and see him home safely.”

Harry ignored him, continuing to lap at the cream. Merlin bit down on the urge to yell, or shout. There had been plenty of that, when last they’d parted ways. Now was not the time, not when he needed Harry’s help so urgently. Instead, knowing that he was safe for the moment, as Harry had accepted the cream and agreed to help, he stepped out of his ring of salt and returned to his computer. Harry would answer, he just had to wait.

He prayed that waiting would not cost him.

After a moment, the empty dish clattered to the desk just beside his keyboard, making him jump. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Harry smirk in triumph.

“A trip to Russia will take time. Precious time that you don’t have,” the creature teased, sauntering around his chair to his other side. He turned there, so that he could hop up and sit on the edge of the desk. There was a brightness to his golden eyes that Merlin didn’t like, nor did he trust. “I _can_ get there quickly enough, of course, but it will cost me- and it will cost you, far more than a mere bit of cream.”

The Scot grit his teeth. He couldn’t fathom what the otherworldly being could want from him, but he knew he wouldn’t like it. Harry’s amusement told him that. Needs must, however.

“Just tell me what you want, Harry, and it’s yours,” he said quickly, before he could think twice about it. Harry’s smirk widened into a delightfully wicked grin, and he tutted at him.

“Dangerous words to speak to one of my kind. Your gran taught you better than that.” Harry leaned back, kicking his legs as if idly. His hands braced him on the desk, and he rolled his head to one side, then the other, humming as if thoughtfully. When those pink, pink lips parted for speech, Merlin braced himself. “Hamish of Scotland, you have promised me what I want. Such words are binding for faeries: what I will have from you… is your child.”

Merlin froze, for a long moment. He looked up, at Harry, where he sat on the edge of his desk. He tried to process the words the fae had just spoken.

Harry wanted…. A _child_.

A child that he, notably, did not _have_.

“Harry,” Merlin answered slowly, his voice careful. “I have no child for you to take.”

Harry pushed up from his desk, laughing mockingly, and danced around his chair again. His voice was cheerful as he began to poke and prod through everything he found find in the small office, heedless of the severity of the situation.

“Well not _now_ , of course. You will though, some day, and when that day comes… you will give your child to me, and they will become mine.”

“And if I ne’er have a child?” the Scot challenged, turning his chair to follow the creature with his gaze. Trying to figure out exactly what the fae thought he was doing. What the _hell_ would be want a child? Much less one that hadn’t even been conceived yet.

“Oh you will,” Harry said confidently, looking back at Merlin with a toothy grin. “You’re too smart to try and cheat me when you’ve given your word.”

“And why the blazes,” he had to ask, couldn’t _keep_ himself from asking, “would you want a _child_?”

The other man had turned back to a shelf upon which many of Merlin’s study books were piled, and Merlin could just see the way his spine stiffened at the question. He didn’t look back, his voice muffled as he answered,

“That’s for me to know, and for you to forever wonder, I think.” He turned again, and this time his gaze was hard and set, the tone of his voice matching the arrogant smirk of his pink, pink lips. “Now, do we have a deal?”

Harry was right, Merlin knew. He knew better than to try and cheat one of the sith on a deal, much less a deal that involved the life of someone in his charge. If he agreed to this, then he _would_ have a child, at some point in his future. He would then hand his child over to a creature that he had realized over a decade ago that he had never really understood, that he never should have trusted the way he had. Then, most likely, he would never see Harry or his child again.

Merlin swallowed, thickly, and nodded slowly.

“Aye, Harry. We have a deal.”

**Author's Note:**

> As a note, Harry in this chapter is loosely based on [this picture](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/99/3c/4a/993c4a35b118b78ac7f7aeb0ffeff7a7.jpg) of Colin when he was.... very, very young. Also, if you have _any_ idea where the hell this picture came from, haha, please let me know, cause we're all on tumblr going wtf even is this picture, where did it come from, does anyone knooooooooooooow!
> 
> If you're on tumblr, you can find me at [MakethWoman](http://makethwoman.tumblr.com)!


End file.
